


The science of friendship

by Feeling_Groovy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Throbb; I just love their friendship okay; Modern AU;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_Groovy/pseuds/Feeling_Groovy
Summary: Theon and Robb's friendship is tested during the Math's test.I am not very good at summaries so just read it people :)





	The science of friendship

Theon stares blankly at white paper covered with black numbers, letters and signs called by their teacher ‘equations’, which for Theon look more like mystical runes of Old Valyria. He shifts uncomfortable on his chair and gives a sideways look at his best friend Robb Stark, who has been already writing the answers. Theon gives a small sigh of relief. It is true that you don’t choose friends, but he was rather lucky to have Robb at his side – one of the best students in their class, and most importantly a good mathematician. He decides to wait until Robb finishes his own test when something unexpected catches his eyes. A dark hair and long legged girl from the first row turns discreetly towards Theon and Robb’s desk and smiles sweetly towards the later. Theon has to admit that the girl from Volantis, who just recently moved to Westeros, is a lovely sight for eyes, although he still prefers redheads. In return, Robb smiles back at the Volante girl and continues to solve the test even more vigorously than before. Theon carefully moves towards his friend to take a closer look at Robb’s test, which to his great horror was signed under the name of Talisa Maegyr! He looks again at the dark hair girl from the first row, this time with a stern gaze and concludes that she is not so lovely after all. Then he turns again to Robb and elbows him discreetly but firmly. Robb gives him a quick absentminded glance and gets back to test. Something in Theon snaps and he whispers to his best friend bitterly.

“Abso-fucking-loutly beautiful! And you dare to call yourself my best friend? Ten years I’ve been putting up with you and that’s how you pay me back you ‘wolf head’?” Theon spits out his grief in one breath just to earn a small apologetic smile from Robb.

“This is not fucking funny this is simply pathetic!!!!” Theon hisses in return and waits for Robb’s reaction, any reaction, but it never comes.

Theon sighs impatiently and lowers his voice to a raspy whisper. “Tell me what should I do? Start giving you my ass too so you can help me with this damn math test?”

This time Robb reacts by showing his teeth in a wide smirk but continues writing. This pushes Theon over the edge.

“Tell me, who saved your sorry-ass from Boltons last year? He? And who broke my brand new ‘Burton’ snowboard on the Frostfangs? Who made a man from you by setting up your first date with Ros?”,Theon continues relentlessly.“Me, only me! Not her you bonehead,” he points his head angrily towards Talisa, “but ME! Everything ME! Without me you would perish! Do you hear me you ungrateful wolfling?”

Theon loses his breath on his monologue which merely affects Robb, who keeps his head down and continues to fill the pages. Theon grinds his teeth and adds spitefully.

“Write for her write! Maybe she would let you stroke that lovely dark hair... on her head!!”

Robb smiles again and continues his effort, which results in yet another bitter remark from Theon.

 **“** You pitiful love-struck wolf-pup throwing away such a beautiful friendship for this trollop!”

This time Robb frowns and growls at his childhood friend.

 **“** Shut up! I must think!”

 **“** So close your pants and open your brain!!” Theon bites back and for a moment he gives up and looks back at his own, untouched test. He breathes the air ostentatiously and mutters to himself although making sure that his voice is still within reach of Robb’s ears

“I could have prepared for this damn math test yesterday, yes I could. But I thought that I have a FRIEND who will help me. Stupid me! It serves me right!”

Theon pauses and sighs dramatically before stating. “Oh you miserable world we live in where friendship means NOTHING against feral lust!”

Robb chuckles in response, shaking his curly head in amusement while solving another equation. Theon looks back at his friend’s or rather Talisa’s test and snaps again.

“No fucking way!” He almost spits into Robb’s ear. “Just do the whole test for her and draw band of intertwined hearts underneath!” Theon crosses his muscular arms in protest and looks at his best friend with growing disapproval. “What a pig!” He adds resentfully. “Next time you will have to fight Boltons alone if they pick on you again!”

Robb smiles again, his hand filling faster the pages. His unshaken composure only increases Theon’s wrath. “Pay back for my snowboard, you hear me? I won’t spend my money for a traitor!” He throws out desperately almost punching Robb in the arm. Robb meanwhile folds carefully the test for Talisa and passes it imperceptibly to Loras Tyrell who equally unobtrusively slips it under the desk to Talisa’s awaiting hand. Both Robb and Theon watches attentively the whole process of smuggling the test to Talisa, and once it’s accomplished Robb sighs happily and turns to Theon.

“Now your turn you ‘kraken-head’.”

Theon is too taken aback to react so Robb takes his test and starts quickly filling the pages. Theon exhales deeply with relief and smiles fondly at his BEST FRIEND Robb.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Please forgive me any spelling and grammar mistakes as I am not a native English speaker.  
> I do hope that you enjoy my little story!! If yes please leave your feedback. :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
